dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice in Wonderland (TV series)/Tropes
* Adaptational Bada**: ** Alice herself fits this trope. Unlike the original novel, she is actually capable of kicking butt. * Big Bad: ** The Queen of Hearts, even if she hardly gets any screen time. * Breather Episode: ** Three of the show's episodes, "Mouse Mania", "Rabbit Rules" and "Play On" are more humour-based episodes which don't focus on the fight for freedom. In fact, the Queen of Hearts does not appear in any of these three episodes. * Butt-Monkey: ** Sticks the Skeleton. He gets broken constantly, and is given a hard time from the Queen of Hearts. * Canon Foreigner: ** Mixxi the Monkey, Fly the Firefly, Sticks the Skeleton, and most of the one-shot characters. * Darker and Edgier: ** Especially compared to the original novel and Disney film. * Demoted to Extra: ** The Hatter, March Hare and Cheshire Cat only make sporadic appearances throughout the eighteen episodes. * Disney Villain Death: ** Skullrock falls into the coffee in "Hot Coffee", which presumably burns it to death. * Family-Unfriendly Violence: ** In "Root Wild", when Mushrat is sliced in half, a brown slimy substance runs down and drips from each of the two halves, which is likely Mushrat's "blood". * Getting Crap Past the Radar: ** Most of the male characters are half-naked, and have a visible bellybutton and nipples. * Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: ** Pretty much every male character is this. * In Name Only: ** Compared to the original novel, it has a few of the same characters, occasionally mentions the novel's events... and that's basically it. * La Résistance: ** The White Rabbit is the leader of a group of freedom fighters. * Limited Animation: ** Subverted. Even though this is a 1992 show, it looks miles better than most shows produced during that decade. * Monster of the Week: ** Most episodes feature some sort of monstrous villian. Most only appear in one episode since they get killed quickly. * Punch-Clock Villian: ** Sticks the Skeleton. He only does evil deeds for the Queen of Hearts because it's his job. Outside of his role, he is shown to be polite and friendly. * Sword Beam: ** Somewhat. Alice unleashes a beam from her sceptre. She can only do this if she can concentrate enough energy, and it uses up virtually all of the sceptre's power. However, it is Alice's strongest attack, able to cut through practically anything and can cut villians cleaning in half. *** The beam is orange when it is first used in "Root Wild", but is a turquoise colour in all subsequent appearances. * Vile Villain, Laughably Lackey: ** The Queen of Hearts and Sticks. Your Mileage May Vary * Kuboia Ruined It: ** Many have accused this show of ruining the Disney film and original novel. * Narm: ** This series has so much that it needs its own page. * Popular with Furries: ** Most of the few people who actually like the show are furries. Though this is likely because of all the animal characters. * So Bad, It's Good: ** Believe it or not, some people actually think that the show is fun to watch due to how bad it is. * The Scrappy: ** International audiences were not keen on the inclusion of Mixxi, who was often criticised for being a shoehorned love interest for Alice. It didn't help that he was a monkey, and she was a human. * What Do You Mean, "It's for Kids"?: ** Despite the show's rather violent nature, the LRA still gave most episodes a K rating, with some of the other non-violent episodes receiving a YC rating. Category:Tropes Category:Alice in Wonderland